


If Meredith Hadn't Boarded That Ship

by HengoRipley



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: Peter：24岁Tom：21岁不为别的，就为甜饼；1958年Tom遇到Dickie。1958年11月18日Tom第一次遇到Peter。假设1958年Tom21岁，那么他于1937年出生，5-20岁于波士顿度过（1942-1957），20-21岁于纽约（1957-1958），于21岁（1958）那年的7月25日离开纽约抵达罗马。1940-1970是波士顿经济低潮期。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
送走了Greenleaf先生后，Tom漫无目的地在水边走了很久。

Peter说过自己是个天才，Tom忽然想起来，下意识地低头笑了一声。他一边走一边想，茫然地望向船离开的方向，自己才不是什么天才，或者说，现在不是。如果一个人的天赋是扮演别人，那么当失去扮演一个人的必要时，他就没有任何天赋。Tom越是清楚地知道这一点，他就越是迷茫。他从懂事起到现在就开始不断地模仿他人、扮演他人，有时候是为了好玩，但大多数时候是为了维持生计，这是他的天赋。有时候他会觉得这样的天赋在掌控他，因为他发现自己很少在扮演他人的时候乐在其中了，大部分时间里他会忽然忘了自己是谁，然后恐慌就像潮水一样向他席卷而来。

但他很擅长用自己那双蓝得发亮的眼睛看着别人，好像这样别人就很容易相信自己说的那些鬼话，比如“我是从普林斯顿大学毕业的”，还有“我不敢相信Dickie会来这里”，又或者“这是Dickie给你的信”。

载着Greenleaf和Marge的船已经远得看不清了，在水面上闪烁着刺眼的白光。

有人碰了下Tom的肩膀，他转过身，看见Peter低头笑着看着自己。

“Tom，现在没有人再能打扰你的生活了。”Peter摘下Tom的眼镜，拨开那在日光下金灿灿的头发，轻轻在他眼尾上落下一个吻，再帮重新他戴上眼镜。

这是Peter第六次亲吻他。

这是Peter Smith-Kingsley第六次亲吻Tom Ripley。

不，我没有刻意在数，我也没有在期待。Tom这样想着，但脸颊上浮现了一层淡淡的绯红色。

“希望Greenleaf先生和Marge能缓过来……Peter，我没能帮上什么忙。”

Peter温柔地对着他笑，眼角翘起了细长的纹路。“在我看来，你才是那个需要帮助的人。老实说，你有几个晚上是睡好了的？“

Tom摇了摇头，Peter不知道他在回应哪一句话。有时候他会看见Tom眼睛里有那样一种神色，仿佛蕴含着什么巨大而不可名状的痛苦，正如此刻，Tom在为了什么而痛苦着。Peter突然觉得自己很无助，他无法阻止这痛苦发生在Tom那个漂亮的脑袋里。

第一次杀人，也就是说杀Dickie的时候，Tom感到痛苦和难过，那种难过远远赶不及悲伤，但他更多感受到的是害怕。被Dickie打时的害怕，对死人的害怕，对被发现的害怕，各种各样的情绪打翻在他体内。Tom突然感到一阵疲倦，这不正常，他顶多在扮演别人的时候感到痛苦，但是从来都不是疲倦，现在他脑袋里突突地疼，困意似乎下一秒就能把他掀翻在地。

Tom在随波逐流的小船上躺了很久，他躺在Dickie的尸体旁边，Dickie被混着血的海水泡过之后更冷了，但是Tom还是让他“抱着”自己。在某个时刻，Tom缓缓醒来，脸上被Dickie打过的地方还在隐隐发痛，阳光把红色的血水照得闪闪发亮，他身上的衣服几乎全部被染红，一些血块粘在他额角的头发上，使他漂亮的金发显得脏兮兮的。

Tom现在只能闻到浓重的血腥味，平时他会偷偷穿Dickie的衣服，偷偷把头扭成一个别扭的角度好把鼻子贴在Dickie的衬衫上，他从一开始就喜欢这个花花公子身上独特的味道，他闻起来像酒，香皂还有烟草。不知为何，这味道持续吸引着Tom。

但是现在Tom只能闻到一阵令人头疼的血腥味。

有什么东西在他的心底里改变了。

Tom艰难地推开Dickie，Dickie再也不是那个有力而敏捷的男人了，他现在软得就像一摊烂泥，还重得要命。Tom用脚把他踢到窄小的船的一侧，差点因为船身摇晃摔进海里。他把头探出去，看着海面上倒映着自己的脸，用水洗干净那些已经干涸了的、带血的泪痕。然后他坐在一个干净的地方，沉默地思考起这见鬼的现状以及将来的打算。

直到船漂到岸边，Tom都没有再看Dickie一眼。

第二次杀人比第一次好多了，至少Tom没有弄的一身血。

Tom一直都不喜欢Freddie，所以当被对方发现自己假扮Dickie时，他几乎没有犹豫便去拿了个看起来很坚固、自己也没有多喜欢的石膏像，躲在门后。这次除了害怕，Tom还感受到了炽热的愤怒和出奇的快意，他砸他，就像在砸一颗薄皮核桃。

Tom洗完手回来，看见Freddie像一只肥腻的大虫子一样躺在门口，又冲进盥洗室吐了一阵。

把尸体处理掉之后，Tom躲进了浴室。他把自己泡在浴缸里，感觉自己在慢慢冷却下来。他又想起了那天和Dickie在浴室里下棋，Dickie拒绝他就像在拒绝一件垃圾，Freddie看他的眼神也像在看一件垃圾。Tom突然感到一阵委屈，他的地下室越发地黑暗起来，他再也不可能把钥匙交给谁了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Tom曾经为结识一些人故意设计了许多偶遇，但是Peter完全是意料之外的巧合。那天在剧院里，和Meredith短暂分开后的Tom无比地放松了下来，她给了他太多压力，她的眼神，她的话语，她以为自己了解这个Greenleaf家的少爷，以为他们是同一个世界的人，这显得她既可笑又愚蠢。Tom渴望远远地躲开她，于是他加快脚步想要穿过这人群到安静一点的地方去。

在他往左边看的时候，右肩和什么人相撞了。Tom条件反射地道了歉，抬起头看向对方，对方也低头微笑地看向他。这个人的眼睛好温柔——Tom几乎立刻就被他吸引了，而Peter觉得眼前这个男孩的蓝眼睛在闪着愉悦的光芒。他们对视得有点久，久到几乎要不符合礼节了，幸好那个人弯着眼睛先向面前笑得有些羞怯的男孩打了声招呼，Tom回应了一声。然后他们又开始不合礼节地对视起来，Tom知道黑发男人正在用他的目光温柔地扫过自己的眼睛，接着是嘴唇，然后又回到眼睛，他前所未有地感到紧张，心脏好像被攥成了皱巴巴的一团。

接着该死的Marge出现了。

这不公平，Tom想。他迅速地把手背到身后藏起了Dickie的戒指。

Marge完全无视了他的问候，立刻问起了Dickie的去向。“他在这吗？你是和Dickie一起的吗？”

“不...呃......不”Tom 急切地想把所有有关Dickie的话题抛开，他意识到黑发男人一直在盯着自己，他忙把话锋一转，“——Um，你好，我是Tom Ripley。”

“Peter Smith-Kingsley。我从Dickie和Marge那儿听说过不少你的事。”他们的目光胶着在一起，Tom觉得Peter看起来完全不是会和Dickie或者Marge玩在一起的人，他太温柔了。Tom觉得这是他见过最温柔的人，这不公平，他又一次觉得。一种莫名的妒火在胸中燃起——Peter是Dickie和Marge的朋友。

但是他只是笑着回了一句：“果然如此。”

后来和Meredith匆匆走出剧院坐上马车后，Tom依旧觉得自己的脸颊在隐隐发烫。他快要不记得刚才自己在剧院里和Marge说了些什么了，他不清楚自己应付得如何，这让他非常焦虑。Tom只记得Peter说要带自己去划船，还有他说的俏皮的笑话。他攥紧口袋里Peter给他的名片。Peter认识坐在自己身边的Meredith，Tom看向她，她对自己笑。

Tom露出了一个虚假的笑容。他决定离开她了。

 

Tom从罗马逃到了威尼斯，在杀害Freddie没几天后。他打电话告诉Peter，自己需要他。作为Dickie的好友，他得去警察局一趟，但是他的意大利语实在太生疏了。

“我可以帮你，Tom，不用为此担心。”

“那真的是太好了，谢谢你，Peter——”

“我去岸边接你，好吗？”

“当然。”Tom感觉自己的心脏又缩成了一团，他不禁在电话那头傻笑了起来。

在发生了那么多事情之后，Peter就像一个避风港，他相信Tom说的一切，又用那么温柔的眼神看他，这让Tom特别不好受，他不喜欢在Peter面前说谎。在和Peter独处的那些时光里，他前所未有地感到真实，无论是生活还是自己。就好像只有在Peter面前，Tom才是真实的Tom，是那个喜欢弹钢琴、有一点异装癖、没有安全感的Tom。

应付完警方，Peter把Tom带回了家。他看着男孩疲惫地坐在沙发上。Tom摘下眼镜放在一旁，拘谨地环视了一下Peter的家——好多书，大多都有关音乐，两面巨大的落地窗，从外面进来的光线全部变成了暖橙色，他还有一架钢琴——不算整洁，但看上去很有生活的气息。

Peter从盥洗室中走出来，绕到Tom背后，伸出手轻轻捏着男孩紧绷的肩膀。

“你太累了。去洗澡，然后好好睡一觉。”

Tom没有回应，但是Peter感觉到他的手被触碰了一下，他握住男孩柔软的手——从第一次见面握手他就发现了，Tom的手格外的小且柔软——男孩转过头，一刻都不眨眼地望向Peter。接着Tom转身跪着趴在沙发背上，一瞬间缩小了自己与Peter之间的距离。Peter并没有躲开，他弯着眼睛笑得很温柔地看着头发有些凌乱的Tom，对方的蓝眼睛还有细长的睫毛令他着迷。

Tom的身体在微微颤抖，他在为他即将要做的事感到期待不已。

Peter看男孩眯起眼睛，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着他的，试探似的用鼻息煽动着他，Tom抬起眼睛。Peter看见一种病态的美感，他用右手捏紧Tom的胳膊，左手顺着他修长的脖颈抚上脸颊，手指穿梭在他美丽的金发里。

他们吻在了一起。

这是Peter第一次亲吻Tom。

这个吻一开始太过平静，几乎让人觉得是礼节性的，但是Tom又发出了那样的声音。Tom主动啃咬起Peter的嘴唇，用舌头舔他，把胳膊环绕在他的肩膀上，虚弱地喘息着。他感觉到Peter的手轻轻撩起了他衬衫的下摆，温柔地用拇指刮蹭着他敏感的腰，他剧烈地震颤了一下，发出一声呜咽。

他们终于停止了亲吻。Tom闪烁着眼神，羞赫的红色一直从脖子染上脸颊，他收回抱着Peter的手，“Um...我，我该去洗澡了...”

“是的，”Peter宠溺地看着Tom，看他湿润的嘴唇，“洗澡水已经放好了，衣服也帮你放在篮子里。有什么需要就说，我在外头等你。”

Tom点点头，向浴室走去。直到他关上门的前一刻，Peter还能看见他耳廓浮现的粉红色。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Peter第一次遇到Tom做噩梦。

Tom在睡梦中毫无征兆地哭了起来。

Peter一开始只是听见极其细微的声响，很久之后他才意识到那是有人在哭。他看了眼床头的表——凌晨两点。这个时候的威尼斯静得只剩下水流过石砖时的动静，啜泣声因此听得格外突兀。

在翻身坐起时Peter忽然想起男孩脸上常常会有的那种病态的神情，当面对Marge，面对Greenleaf先生时，Tom的眼神里总有着很深的忧虑和恐惧，他笑得很不自然，不喜欢长时间的对视，这些Peter在第一次见他的时候就发现了，虽然对方隐藏得很好，但他就是知道。

Peter不太愿意把这件事同Dickie联系起来。

他点燃一只蜡烛，端着它匆匆走进Tom住的客房。在昏暗的烛光下Peter看见床上一个蜷缩的影子，可怜的被子全部被踢下了床。Tom侧躺着，以一种尽量把自己缩小的姿势颤抖着，额头上全是大颗的汗珠。Peter被眼前的景象吓到了，他把烛台放在床头，轻轻握住Tom的手。

“Tom...快醒醒。”他看见Tom的眼泪把枕头浸湿了一大片。

“...Peter...”Tom突然睁开了眼睛，泪水依旧不受控制地顺着他的脸颊流向脖颈，他激烈地喘息着，声音带着哭腔，“抱歉，抱歉，我做噩梦了，抱歉。”

Peter捡起被子坐上床，用手抹去Tom额头的汗水，他又突然想起男孩病态的神情。

“Tom，这经常发生吗？”

“不...只是有时候...”Tom艰难地坐了起来，眼睛里还有散不去的恐惧，他晃晃脑袋，汗湿的头发甩出了水，他笑了一声，但事实上听起来更像在抽泣，“抱歉，吓到你了吗？”最让Peter心疼的是，说这话时Tom依然在哭，他的眼角红了一片，睫毛也湿漉漉的，眼泪和汗水混在一起，稳定地滴落在Peter的手上，然而Tom甚至没有意识到这一点。

Peter第一次知道噩梦能把人折磨成这样。

“我当然被吓到了，”Peter让Tom靠在自己身上，Tom顺从地把脸埋在Peter怀里，放任对方一次次地用手梳理着自己的头发，“你在哭，我不觉得这是什么好事。”

Tom还在因为刚才的哭泣而时不时抽噎着，他胡乱地抹了把脸上的泪水，“我不记得我梦见什么了，Peter。”

胡扯，他梦见Dickie从水里钻出来，满身的血。但是这又能怎么样呢？Tom早已习惯说谎了。

“那是好事，Tom。”

“是的。”

接着他们在烛光摇曳的昏暗的房间里就那样坐了很久，久到Peter以为Tom在自己怀里睡着了，但是在某个时刻，Peter昏昏沉沉地快要睡去，Tom动了动坐到了他的身边，轻轻让他躺倒在床上，自己则侧躺在他身边。Peter感觉到Tom拉着自己的胳膊放在他的腰上，Peter没有犹豫，收紧手臂抱住了他。

“谢谢你，Peter...” Tom的大半张脸都埋在枕头里，他发出来的声音闷闷的，但Peter觉得这样子格外可爱，他不禁低头笑了起来，Tom能感觉到Peter的鼻息，他抬起头。Peter在暖黄色的烛光下看见男孩发亮的眼睛，他捧住他的脸，在额头上亲了一口。

“不用谢。”

这是Peter第二次亲吻Tom。

直到再次睡着前Tom都还在想，这不是真的，他不值得这样的救赎，但是Peter环在他腰上的手还有稳定的呼吸声告诉他不是这样。

Peter闻起来像纸张、墨水和干净的布料，这些都是真实的。

就这一晚，Tom告诉自己，就这一晚。

********************************************************************************

直到一天晚上Tom从梦中醒来，意识到自己已经和Peter一起睡了三个夜晚——字面意义上。

他感到一阵恐慌。

然后他开始觉得这样不行，他确实是想定居在威尼斯这个漂亮水城，但是他太没有安全感了，独处是必要的。

Tom躺在Peter身边，Peter就如往常那样环抱着他，睫毛随平稳的呼吸颤动。Peter像一剂友好的毒品，Tom第一次接触时不敢想象有如此美好的事物，但是相处没几次之后他就习惯了，上瘾也就是一瞬间的事。

他回想起第一晚之后的那个早晨，醒来之后发现Peter不在身边，有一刻他的身体痛苦地僵直起来，一种被抛弃的感觉像海潮般拍打在身上，但是他马上冷静了下来，翻身起床。

事后证明Peter只是早起去给Tom买市内最美味的烤面包和鲜奶，Peter不确定Tom是否喜欢吃海鲜，但是出于一种待客的心态，他还顺便带了个奶油鳕鱼派。回家后Peter在阳台上发现了Tom，男孩正倚在栏杆上向远方望着，蓝色的天空在接近海平面的地方泛起一种橙调的粉，各路船只行走在水面上，钟声响起，威尼斯在渐渐苏醒。

“她很美，不是吗？”Peter走过去和Tom并肩站着。

Tom转头向他投去一个笑容，这个笑让Peter回想起第一次撞见Tom时他脸上那种闪亮的神色，他真的很神奇，Peter不知道Tom有没有意识到自己长得有多好看，他顶着那样一张脸，笑的时候几乎整个人都在发亮，但是他却又很收敛，不进行长时间的对视，就像是不自信一样。大部分时间里他都很沉默，但是有时候又会说出非常有意思的话和故事，他有一副和打扮不相称眼镜，但是在一堆定制西装高级皮鞋中只有那才是真正属于他的东西，他以自己意大利语烂为由找来了Peter，但是实际上他讲意大利语时几乎都要不带口音了。他真的很神奇。

Tom很喜欢那个鳕鱼派，而Peter在一旁笑眯眯地看着他几乎是囫囵地吃着早餐。一种健康的饥饿感在Tom进入餐厅时就充满了他，桌上麦色的面包和冒着热气的牛奶看起来太过美好。

“我一定要在威尼斯住下来，”Tom满足地插起一块面包，“如果这样就能每天都吃到这些的话。”

Peter大笑起来，“Poor boy，罗马的伙食那么差吗？”

“不，只是这里更好。这里比很多地方都好。” 

“比你的家乡还好吗？”

“美国...美国太吵闹了，太多高楼，还有股票和赛马，大多数人都活得很艰难...还有食物——太油腻了！你知道美国有多少胖子吗？”Tom皱起眉头笑着摇了摇头，“不过这些都只是我的看法，说不定有人很喜欢美国呢。”

“我就想去看看。”

Tom不可置信地瞪起眼睛，咧开一个傻笑，“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“不——我在想，也许有一天你能带我去你的家乡——我是指，不仅仅是美国，而是你长大的地方——去那里看看，我很好奇。”

“你不会感兴趣的，我五岁时住在波士顿，在那之前都没有什么记忆了，当时正好是波士顿经济最落魄的时候，我还记得每天都有人饿死在街上，工厂倒闭，大家都说要搬走，但又没有一个真的能做到，”Tom用手比划了一个高度，“我在这么高的时候，就被我姑姑赶出去打工了，但是当时连一米九的壮汉都找不到工作，又有谁会雇一个童工呢...他们都说波士顿的龙虾最好吃，可到头来我一次都没有尝到。”

Peter看见Tom笑了笑，并不是那种苦涩的笑容，他是真的在为当时的生活所感叹。

“不过还好后来我逃到了纽约，纽约没那么糟糕，至少我找得到工作...中央公园，那里不错，有很多小摊卖着来自世界各地的食物，但是正如我所说的那样，没有什么当地特色——或者说，多元化就是当地特色。纽约发展得太快了，每天都能从报纸上看到新东西，什么大厦又建成啦，什么人物又上台啦，但是这些都离你很远，你只能坐在自己一成不变的屋子里做着一成不变的事情...它不给普通人什么希望。”

“你不是普通人。”Peter着迷地看着对方，他喜欢听Tom说话，喜欢了解他的想法，在自己看来，Tom是个很有趣的人。

听到这话，Tom感到脸上一阵发热，第一次有人这样说自己，他很开心，但是十分病态地，他迅速在心里否认了这个观点。

“谢谢，Peter——”

“我是认真的，Tom，你很特别，在我看来你和目前我所遇到的所有人都不一样。”

“没有人是一模一样的。”Tom用一只手撑着脸，歪头笑着盯住Peter的眼睛。

“你知道我说的不是这个意思，你看，我们总是能把人们分进某些类里，比如整天荒废人生却无法挣脱的，生活富足但是闷闷不乐的，还有那些会给新邻居烤派但是熟识之后又会从他们家抽屉里偷钱的，”Peter看见Tom笑了出来，继续说道，“又比如Marge和那天我在剧院遇到的Meredith，你大概不认识，她们就属于一类，生活美好而内心不安，还有Dickie，很明显的花花公子类型，喜新厌旧，或许还很自私。但是你，你是不一样的，我不知道能把你归入哪一类里面，但是你就在这，真实地坐在我面前，吃着面包，还像所有人一样把牛奶粘在嘴唇上面，可你还是如此与众不同。”

“或许是因为你还没有和我相处太久。”Tom已经无法忽视脸颊上烧起来的温度，他知道自己的耳朵一定红起来了。

“或许吧...”Peter认真地看着男孩。

“所以。”Tom把最后一点牛奶喝光。

“所以？”

“你还想去美国吗？”

Peter大笑起来。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
第四天。

“如果我打算在威尼斯长住下去，”Tom穿着宽松的白衬衫，像一只脱线的木偶一样摊在Peter怀里，“我就得去找个房子。”

Peter摊在沙发上，“你可以住在我这里。”

怀里的男孩摇了摇头。

“...我知道有个好地方，待会去看看吧。”

怀里的男孩点了点头。

在威尼斯暖金色的中午，这两个人从早上无所事事到了现在，虚度又美好。

沙发真是伟大的发明。Tom昏昏欲睡地想着。不知道为什么，Peter特别喜欢玩他的金发，此时他正捏着一绺，在手指上绕着圈，然后放下，看那绺头发微微地翘起。

Tom正想说点什么，电话忽然响了起来，他从Peter怀里挪到一旁，好让他起身去接那个电话。

是Marge，Tom听见Peter亲昵地叫了她，顿时清醒起来。他不适地盯着那个电话看，思考着要不要用小刀切断这屋里所有的电话线。

他们没聊太久，Peter告诉Tom，Marge两个星期后会来威尼斯，Greenleaf先生也是，但可能会晚一些，他们是为Dickie的事而来的。

Peter没有回到沙发那里继续同Tom一起摊着，该准备午餐了，他开始在餐桌旁摆起餐具。

Tom早已料到这会发生，但是他没想到如此之快，又或许是这两天和Peter一起的生活太过安稳，让他失去了危机感，他开始认真思考起应对这两个人的策略，Greenleaf先生好办，但是Marge就不同了，这个女人已经起了些疑心，Tom不能让她毁了自己现在的生活。

Peter看见Tom的眼睛里又闪着那种病态的光，不禁皱起了眉头。

Tom起身坐到钢琴前，每次他心情低落时都喜欢弹钢琴，就像以前在剧院里当侍童一样，半夜偷偷溜上舞台，享受那昂贵而流畅的琴音还有琴键的触感。Peter平时练琴时会把谱随意翻到某一页，Tom就按着现在那页弹了起来。

很慢很慢的音乐，又有点悲伤。根本没有帮助。Tom暗暗想着。

从对付罗马警方到现在为止，他们俩都没有再谈及Dickie的案子，Tom是不想谈，Peter则是知道Tom不想谈。但他觉得不能再这样了。

“我不相信那封遗书，你呢？” 

“我不知道什么该相信。”

“那你能想象吗？如果是他杀了Freddie，那会是怎样一个情形......”Peter担忧地看向Tom，“每天早上照常醒来——我是说——你做得到吗？醒来像个常人一样地生活，喝着咖啡。”

“嗯...不管你做了什么，不管有多可怕，不管有多痛苦，它都是有意义的，不是吗？在你的头脑里。你从未遇到过自认为是坏人的人。”

“是的，我也知道，但是假如这样你仍然会饱受煎熬，你一定会这样，因为你杀了人。”

“你不会将过去放进地下室的房间里，锁上门，再也不走进去吗？”Tom苦涩地说着，Peter发誓他看见Tom那双眼睛里闪着泪光，“那是我会做的。”

“上帝啊，是这样的，”Peter转身走去另一个房间，但是继续说着，“不过，当然，按我的情况，可能需要一整幢楼来装我的记忆。”

Tom停止弹奏，转过头看向Peter离开的地方，想起最近和Peter的相处，突然间一种满足的感觉甜蜜地萦绕在他的心头，他脱口而出：“然后你遇到对你而言十分特别的人，你想做的只是扔给他们这把钥匙，说‘打开门，进来吧’。”

Peter从拐角处出现走了过来，手里拿着两个酒杯，温柔地看向Tom。

Tom立刻转过头来。

“但是你不能...因为里面很黑...还有恶魔...”

Peter放下酒杯，Tom的言语开始令他担忧了。

但是Tom继续说着：“一旦有人看见里面有多肮脏...”

“现在是音乐在影响你的情绪，”Peter走到Tom身后，把双手放在他的肩上，轻轻在男孩耳边说道。Tom感到Peter整个人亲昵地靠上来，伸出双臂，将手指放在琴键上，他说：“如果你是在弹‘站起来，布朗妈妈’想忧郁也难了。”接着Peter当当当地弹了起来，欢快的节奏与轻快的音调让Tom笑了出来，但他马上又收敛起笑容。

Peter用手捏了捏Tom的手臂，坐到他的右边。

“我一直都想...冲...开门，”Tom转头，用发亮的蓝色眼睛看着Peter，咧开一个笑容，“让阳光洒进来，把一切都清洗干净...如果我有一块巨大的橡皮，能擦除一切，从我自己开始...”

Tom感受到Peter担忧的目光，顿了顿，“...问题在于，Peter，如果...”

喉头突然哽住了，他说不出来。

Peter耐心地看着他，发出一声询问的鼻音。

“如果...”Tom露出一个掩盖的笑容，声音被哽住，内心的痛苦像一只大手般握紧了自己的喉咙，“如果...”

他还是说不出来，Peter正歪着头温柔地等待，Tom轻轻摇了摇头，沉默下来。

Peter笑了一声，轻声说道：“如果没有钥匙，对吗？”

事实上，自5岁那年Tom的双亲溺亡以后，这把钥匙就随着他们沉入了水底。

沉默了许久之后，Peter揉揉Tom的头发，告诉他该吃午饭了。

Tom听话地站起来，坐到餐桌前，Peter为他倒了满满一杯酒。

“你想把我灌醉吗？”Tom把纸巾叠好放在两人面前的桌子上。

“是的，”Peter将一勺沙拉舀在他的盘子里，“你看起来特别需要喝醉。”

男孩笑起来，柔软的金发随着笑声颤动着，“我的酒品非常差——你绝对不会想体验的。”

Peter笑着向他高高举杯，并不说话，只是自顾喝了口酒。

“真的！真的很差，”Tom觉得Peter的那个举杯的动作有种做足准备要体会差酒品的意味，“我会...我会大声说话——胡言乱语...有一次我喝醉了，还抱住一个人开始跳舞...真可怕，我甚至什么都不记得...”

Tom捂住脸，无奈地摇起了头。

“我开始羡慕那个人了。”Peter着迷地看着他。

不知为何，Tom很久没有这样悸动过了。不是没有人向他表示过爱意或者单纯的性暗示，无论是在酒吧里，还是在以前打工的剧院里，他的金发碧眼总是能吸引到某些特定人群，有很好的人，还有小部分很坏的人，但无论他们怎样与他调情，Tom都没有现在这样热烈而紧张。

Tom抬起眼睛，有些不好意思地看着Peter。

“谢谢...”他不知道自己为什么要道谢。

“喝你的酒，Tom，”Peter插起一块裹着沙拉酱的生菜叶，“我要先把你灌醉了，才能再把你带去看房子。”

“我开始期待了。”Tom端起酒杯饮了一大口。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom touched himself thinking about Peter.

5.  
即使没有喝醉，那住处也足以令人满意了。

Peter和Tom一起去和房主商谈，一起把房子粗略地看了一遍，他们还一起商量着要在哪里安放新的家具、要把哪个地方重新修葺，就好像他们要住在一起一样。在Tom看来，这个地方比起住所，更像是某个旧剧院的残骸或者某个家族老早以前住的大宅子，再不济一些，染坊。但威尼斯实在太美好，以至于残骸也吸足了一种旧日美满的气息。

这里太大了，一开始Tom不知道要拿这幢房子怎么办，然而Peter十分轻车熟路地帮他规划了——采光好的客厅和与其连接的几个房间就足够Tom一个人的日常，其他几个房间实在残破，他们可以慢慢决定。

慢慢决定，Tom想，究竟是单纯地指几天，还是别有深意。但不论是前者还是后者，这几个字都令Tom情绪高涨了很久，他看着由白变黄的墙皮从地面往上渐渐脱落的痕迹，觉得就算是这样也不会影响自己对这里的喜爱，毕竟，这里总比以前纽约地下那间暗淡无光的“家”好得多。

Peter把书籍搬了一些到这里，他那边已经快放不下了，Tom回忆起Peter房间地上那些摞成山高的厚重书籍们，又看看在新铺好的地毯上安详躺着刚刚驻扎的几摞小说集，意识到Peter正渐渐地渗入他的生命里。

他们从集市上淘了几件橱柜与玻璃制品，甚至还买了一樽破巫师帽一般的瓷质雕像，就摆在巨大的落地窗前。那时候订制的沙发还没送到，两个人就坐在这雕像旁边，一边喝酒一边谈论这里潮湿得连蘑菇都长得出来，在海洋性气候的笼罩下，就生在墙上的裂缝之间，颜色灰暗，散发着一股泥土的腥气，即使除掉以后来年春天又会长出来。

但这些都只是酒后的笑料，每次Tom和Peter一起回到后者的住所后都会忘得一干二净，Tom一边上瘾地沉溺在Peter温柔的眼神里，一边更加急切地想要搬离，因为想要和对方亲近的欲望令他十分不安。

三天后，在Tom正式要搬离Peter家的那天早上，Peter故意在Tom之后才醒来，为的就是能看见在窗帘被拉开之后，男孩在光辉下穿上白色衬衫的那一瞬间。大约是在系倒数第二颗纽扣的时候，Tom会稍微向前扯一下衬衫，于是从后面就能看见衣衫的褶皱稍稍勒着男孩窄窄的腰部，向腹部延伸过去。平时的Tom看起来很纤细，但是偶尔又会显出一种肉感，就比如腰与臀部连接的那段弧度。

Peter不自觉地回忆起第一次亲吻Tom时把手探进对方衣服轻轻摩挲腰部时对方的表现——Tom仅仅是因为一次刮擦就猛地抖了一下——惊人的敏感度。这让人不禁好奇这样一副身体是否还有别的隐秘之地能够勾起这种可爱的震颤。

他怎么能就这样清洁身体、穿好衣服，接着出门，在全是陌生人的街道上面行走。仅仅是想着这件事就让Peter略有不快。

Peter又想起前段时间的流言——流言就是流言，他现在甚至记不清是谁先提起的这件事——说是Dickie谋杀了同行的Tom，假冒他的身份穿梭于整个欧洲。第一次听说是在一次聚会，所有人都在谈论Dickie失踪和Freddie被杀害这件事并面带愁色，然而每个人心里其实都把这事当作一件茶余饭后的闲聊资本，大家都在猜测着，直到有人提到那个流言。

“照我那个在罗马办事的朋友说的看来，Dickie早在杀害Freddie前就计划好一切了，哼，可怜了那个经常待在他身边的金发男孩，”某个男人吞吐了一口嘴里的香烟，继续说道，“为了顺利逃跑，Dickie似乎是同时杀害了他，夺走了那男孩的身份证件......”

听到这里，Peter感觉自己的心脏仿佛揪成了一团，他咽下一口杜松子酒，如今液体痛苦地灼烧着他的喉咙，仿佛要在他的胃上开出一个洞。

Tom还没有来过威尼斯......

他还没有深入认识这个在人群中撞上自己的男孩，这不公平，Peter心中燃起莫名的怒火，他知道这只是流言，真假难辨，但是一想起Dickie平时那张轻浮的脸，心里难掩厌恶之情。

不过幸好，在自己来得及确认这件事情真伪之前，Tom就打来了那通求助电话。

他永远都忘不了听到那声“Peter”时的狂喜。

没事，他多的是时间让Tom喊他的名字，他们俩都是。

现在思维又回到Tom即将离开的早晨，他不知何时已经穿戴完美，头发也依靠发胶向一侧拢住，这样显得他特别像一个有钱的小少爷，但是当戴上眼镜后，那个熟悉的男孩也随之回来。

Tom去煮咖啡，试图无视自己因为即将离开Peter而挣扎的身体，他现在太需要亲吻了，就仿佛那些吻能够洗刷自己那些血腥的罪过。

但令人难过的是，Tom并不为Dickie和Freddie的死感到抱歉，事实上，假如Marge或Meredith知晓了个中细节的话，他也不会因为内心的抹杀意图感到痛苦或者犹豫不决，他喜欢那种解决生活中各种问题时的感觉，就像曝晒一床有霉味的被子。

他突然意识到自己其实就是这样的，情感上的冷漠与办事上的果断能为他带来太多的好处，他怎么现在才料到？

但即使这样，Tom现在还是太需要亲吻了。

Peter是不一样的。Tom能精确地计划出谋杀每一个人的过程，包括Peter，但是他是不一样的，Tom可以，但他不想。

他现在只想赶紧打包好行李。

大约早上九点二十分，Peter帮Tom把小小一个行李箱提到门口。

“谢谢你，Peter。”

Peter没说话，只是温柔地看着Tom。

Tom盯着对方的嘴唇，一股难言的欲望让他全身都在微微颤抖，他舔湿了自己的嘴唇，露出一个深沉的微笑，他看见Peter稍微咽了口口水，褐色的眼睛里闪烁着光芒。

“Goodbye, Peter.”

他知道Peter想吻他。

“Goodbye, Tom.”

但他最终还是没有让对方亲吻自己。

一种病态的欲望笼罩在Tom的心里，一直到跌进自己房子里的沙发上，他才发现Peter早就不在身边了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom touched himself while thinking of Peter.

6.  
Tom瘫在沙发上，仿佛刚刚经历了一场海难，几滴汗水顺着脖颈流进他的衬衫，带来了些许凉意。

但他依旧感到一阵燥热，他一闭眼，Peter的脸就立刻浮现，哦，还有那双手，修长而苍白，青筋微微鼓起，温柔而有力。

Tom微微喘了一声，在沙发上挣扎着。他开始幻想Peter那双好看的手从他的锁骨间滑过，接着是他的胸口，一直到他紧绷的腹部，然后是——

他太久没有做爱了，就连自己解决都很少，因为他很难轻易被挑起性欲。Tom还记得有一次被一位四十岁上下西装革履的男人从剧院里带回家，男人问了他的名字，但他从来没有问过对方的，毕竟就一晚上，不能期望更多。当被操得瘫软、硬的发疼地骑在男人身上时，Tom也没有显得很情动，只是微微地喘着气，仿佛身下的男人可有可无，漫长的抽插似乎并没有给他带来过多的快感。事后男人搂着他，亲吻他的后颈，然后在他的耳边说：“你是性冷淡吧。”

男人听起来并没有不开心，反而有些愉悦。

Tom不置可否，他知道对方就喜欢这样，仿佛征服一个性冷淡能让他倍感自豪。

但Tom没有说出来，仅仅让他高潮并不能证明什么。

如今的他躺在沙发上，急不可耐地追逐着快感，敏感的身体还不适应这么突然的侵袭，手掌触碰的肌肤烧成一片，火辣辣的感觉盖过了大部分的快感，但是没事，他知道自己会适应的。Tom暴躁地踢掉了自己的鞋和裤子，皮带掉在地上，钩扣磕出了清脆的响声。

他想象是Peter在抚弄他的身体，但又同时对自己产生一种凄凉的厌恶感，以前Dickie看他的那种眼神不受控制地撬开记忆钻入脑子里，一阵被抛弃的感觉充满了Tom，可即使是这样，他依旧发情一般地呜咽着，手上动作并没有停缓。情欲卷着悲哀像浪潮一样裹住了Tom的身体，他感到一阵阵混乱的羞耻，又时不时因为即将达到高潮而受到极乐的冲击。

渐渐Tom再也想不起其他事物了，眼前只剩Peter温柔而坚定的眼睛，但是残存下来的羞耻感依旧把他折磨出了眼泪。

泪水不断地涌出，流入金色的发丝间，Tom放慢了手下的动作，用食指抹开从铃口渗出的前液，探进紧致的后穴，进入是苦涩且艰难的，他咬住下唇趴在沙发上，臀部翘得老高，就像个欲求不满的婊子。自己用手指简单的抽插仿佛在这场发情中只起到了雪上加霜的作用，解决情欲没有，身体温度倒是升得很高。

在徒劳地试图从后穴寻找慰藉后，Tom气喘吁吁地躺回沙发上，专心对付起自己的阴茎，每逢临近高潮，他就会暂停一会儿，为的是延长这段羞耻而快乐的旅程。Tom将左手的食指中指含进嘴里，不停地用湿热的舌头舔舐，补偿他想要接吻的欲望。

如果那是Peter的手指——Tom为这个念头射了出来，各种情绪混杂在高潮的快感之中击中了他。

“啊...啊——”Tom放声呻吟起来，断断续续地抽泣着，全身都在颤抖。精液溅到白衬衫上，他喘息着用手将它们抹在自己紧绷的小腹上，回味着高潮。

过了不知是十分钟还是一整天的时间，Tom才从高潮的余韵里缓过神来，他把自己蜷起来，感到一阵冷意。

情欲迅速褪去带来的是令人痛苦的空虚，Tom挣扎地坐起来，看着下身的一片狼藉，感觉自己像块湿哒哒的纸巾，沉重又易碎。他突然意识到一个事实，如果没有Peter事情就简单多了，他可以随便找个地方把自己吊死，或者淹死，再不济一点——把别人弄死。但他又马上意识到另一个事实，他之所以没有随便找个地方把自己吊死或淹死，是因为他舍不得Peter。

这可怎么办。

Tom捂住了自己的脸，耳尖冒起的红色与眼角的绯红连成一片。他拖着身子走向浴室，将自己泡进舒适的热水里，逐渐沉入水中，在水里缓慢地咕嘟出一串气泡，看着暖金色的浴室因为灯光到处都闪闪发亮，心里不知为何也微微地雀跃着。

他现在可一点儿都不想扮演Dickie了，之前扮演他时的新鲜感和刺激感早就跟着Freddie那破了个洞的脑袋一起碎掉了。但是为了成全他这个愿望，他得先把那几个有可能把自己送进监狱的人解决了——这让Tom好不容易雀跃起来的心情又沉了下去，他痛恨自己对Peter的依赖，这让他接下来的人生像一条美好而飘渺的轨迹一般，很美满，但却上不了保险。

可他是个享乐主义者。在这一切结束之前，Tom告诉自己，他可以稍微疏远Peter——因为他非常好奇这样的话对方会作何反应。

大约在水里放空自己地泡了十分钟后，Tom忽然很想知道，Peter现在有没有在想他。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Peter送走Tom之后在客厅里坐了近一个小时才回到客房整理起这些天对方留下的痕迹。他可以在脑海中重现金发男孩坐在床沿收拾行李的样子、男孩慵懒地站在威尼斯早晨中抽着烟的样子，还有男孩沐浴后湿漉漉的样子。

他现在真正理解绘画作为一种艺术的无数个理由之一了，如果害怕所爱之人在自己的记忆中褪色，那将其画下会是个不错的选择。如果说Tom是一篇所有乐器都无法演奏出的乐章，或许走投无路的乐师要去学学拿画笔了。

Peter暗自在心里笑了一阵，随意拿起一本书坐在沙发上读了起来。

大约在盯着某个字放空了十分钟后，Peter忽然意识到，自己脑子里全是Tom的声音与身影。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Tom's fake fiancee

7.  
话说回来，对于Tom有未婚妻这件事，这两个人一直都很模棱两可。

Tom就算了，Peter居然也跟着不闻不问。

早在那天那个臭气熏天的威尼斯警署里Tom就当着Peter的面向警探透露了这一信息——

“告诉他我有一个未婚妻，Dickie也是，而Freddie，他没准有一打未婚妻……”

听到第一句话，Peter当时的反应是略微诧异地顿了一秒，接着又非常地平静了下来。奇怪的是，Peter立刻就知道了这其实是某种谎话，不知为何，但他就是知道。

然后更加奇怪的事情随即发生了——那就是Peter并不为此感到困扰。

他感觉对Tom来说，在朋友失踪有人死亡以及身处警署面对警探盘问的情况下，为自己有没有未婚妻撒谎是再自然不过的事情。以至于这样一种理所当然的态度把周围的人也影响得理所当然了。

Peter只是很好奇Tom为什么要说谎，他希望男孩能告诉他。

而Tom很清楚在说完自己有未婚妻之后不久就亲吻知情人不算什么符合礼节的事情，但这恰恰可以说明一些东西。

\-----------------------------------

在Tom搬走的五天内他们都没有再见面，Peter忙于带自己在教堂演奏的唱诗班，Tom则是呆在家里整日整日地阅览着Peter放在这里的书籍，期间夹杂着甜蜜的分神与痛苦的梦境，有时候实在待不住（亦或者只是不想当第一个给对方打电话的人），他会在深夜寻觅一间有钢琴的酒吧用那些吸足了罪行的钞票给自己买几杯酒以消磨时光，但是他无论如何都无法接受别人给自己买的酒了。

意外的纯情。

直到一天中午电话响起——Tom知道只有一个人知晓这个号码，于是多天来好不容易冷静沉淀下来的欲望随着铃声一下一下震得到处都是，他脚步虚浮地走近那台电话，小心翼翼得仿佛他们间隔着汹涌的漩涡。他将额前的碎发向后梳理，迅速拉拉自己的衬衫，想把上面并不存在的皱纹拉平，Tom随即意识到自己的愚蠢，电话那头的人又看不见自己的样子。

一边羞愤地咒骂起自己傻里傻气的行为，一边接起电话，Tom听到那边喊了自己的名字，然后他试图压低声调地喊了Peter的名字，也不知道成功了没有。

“你听起来心情不错。”

他失败了。这一点让他的耳朵迅速红了起来。

“有什么事吗？”

Peter有些惊讶于对方略显冷淡的语气，但还是亲昵地说：“我下午要去寄信和明信片，想要一起吗？”

一个隐秘得意的笑盘旋在Tom的嘴角，他忽然想冒个险。

“可以，我刚好要给我的未婚妻写信。”

Peter先是愣了一下，随即无奈地露出一个微笑。他不知道对方有什么意图，但是Tom听起来有点开心，所以他也没说什么。

“好，那我三点去接你。”

“嗯。”

\-----------------------------------

喜欢一个人真的太麻烦了。

Tom花了过多时间用于挑选衣服还有打扮自己，同时又不愿意显得太过刻意。但是当Peter时隔多日看到他之后露出那种神色之后，这一切都不再重要了。

阳光下的Tom就像个祭坛侍童，Peter是这样想的，之所以说是祭坛侍童，是因为Tom整个人都在闪闪发亮，他那双动人的蓝绿色眼睛透澈得像是褪色了一样，而那些漂亮的金发由于缺少发胶的固定而堪堪地散在额前，显得他好年轻。Tom这次没有戴眼镜，衬衫最上面的一颗纽扣没有扣上，所以锁骨那片肌肤在有些寒意的风中微微发红，最外面披着的是昂贵的定制大衣，这时他又像是个有着sugar daddy的放荡男孩。

在从Tom家门口到邮局的这段路上，Peter都很想吻他。

他们一起挑了几张背面印着威尼斯风景的明信片，在邮局的长台子上写起来。之后Tom将自己的明信片和信封塞进Peter手里，拜托他帮自己寄出去。

这就不可避免地——Peter会非常好奇Tom在明信片上给他的“未婚妻”写了些什么。一开始他只是想略略看一眼而已，但随即他发现了什么。

第一眼看到的是名字——Lauren——温柔又可爱的未婚妻；接着他又看了看内容——错字连篇——有意思，不仅该大写的没有大写，有些句子写到一半就断掉了，更过分的是，收信人名字还写成了Luren。

现在Peter可以百分百确定这个所谓的“未婚妻”全部都是胡扯了，但是看样子，Tom在暗示他事实，可是又不打算将这件事情说清。

他希望Tom将这件事说清。

倒不是说他会因为被隐瞒而感到气恼，Peter只是想了解和Tom有关的所有事罢了，而且他反而因为如今Tom主动向他“坦白”而感到奇异的愉快。

不过就目前的情况来讲，他们进入了一个非常微妙而心照不宣的阶段，这两个人互相使对方分心，Tom毫不坦诚，而Peter太惯着Tom，真糟糕。Tom知道自己该负大部分责任的，他坐在邮局的长木椅上，目光跟随着另一头寄信的Peter，不自觉攥紧了大衣的袖子，他有些紧张，甚至开始后悔一时兴起搞这套小把戏。

Tom只是好奇Peter在知道自己没有未婚妻之后会是什么反应而已。

Peter没有任何反应。

Tom有些失望，寄完信后回到他身边的Peter和平时一样温柔地对他笑，跟他谈话。Tom知道Peter一定看了那张明信片，毫无依据，但他就是知道。

所以这样的毫无表现到底是什么意思，Tom甚至为思考这件事而几次分心没有听对方讲话，直到两个人一起回到家——

Peter在关上门后挡住了Tom的去路，他们靠的非常近，所以Tom只好后背贴着大门，抬头疑惑地看向对方，同时手紧张地再次攥紧袖子。

“你今天老是分神，知道吗？”

Tom毫无办法，只能点头。

Peter看着他的眼睛，突然俯下身子吻住了他。男孩微微地颤抖了一下，随即紧紧握住了Peter捧着自己脸的手，他回吻，还不到五秒钟就开始气喘吁吁。和第一次不同，一点都不小心翼翼，没有试探，只有倾诉一般的激烈碰撞，Tom咬着Peter的下唇，Peter将他摁在门上，磕得他有点发疼，但是疼痛是好的，Tom想。

这是Peter第三次亲吻Tom。这个吻来的太晚而又及时，多日不见产生的非常非常微妙的疏离感在火热的碰撞间消失不见。

在某个时刻，Peter短暂地分开，仿佛在说什么秘密一样，他说：“可你的未婚妻该怎么办呢？”

沙哑的声音让Tom的心脏怦怦直跳——终于——他终于在这句话里收获了巨大的满足感，是的，Peter不可能毫无表现，因为毫无表现意味着毫无占有欲，而Tom需要以这种病态的方式被占有。

他舔舐着Peter的嘴唇，感到有些晕眩。

“我不在乎。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
Peter发现自己爱上Tom了。

倒不是说之前他没有意识到自己有多喜欢对方，只是现在Peter才意识到从前他那种由欣赏、好奇和宠爱等各种感情混合起来的喜欢，在目前的这个节骨眼上全部都化成了浓烈的自私和占有。

Tom正撒娇一般地撕咬着他的下唇，同时还细密地喘着气，眼睛朦胧地半闭着，可时不时还会偷偷抬起来瞄一下眼前的人。

勾人得要命。

Peter莫名有些恼火，他不知怎么就想到了Dickie，对于Dickie比自己先认识Tom这件事，他本不应该有什么反应的，可是现在心里就很不是滋味。

而这种情绪反映在了Peter的手劲上。

Tom明显地感觉到对方攥住自己后颈和肩膀的手弄得他有点疼，他被禁锢在门和Peter之间，身体在十度左右的气温下渗着汗珠。

好热。

这样子的Peter让他满足到头晕目眩，Tom感受到对方的舌头侵略性地缠绕着自己的，他们在静悄悄的房屋里发出不得体的声音，可是Tom毫无廉耻地想，啊，要是Peter再用力一些，将我勒死在这里就好了。

好热。

好满足。

好难过。

一滴泪水从Tom的眼角渗了出来。

Peter终于松开握紧Tom肩膀的手，轻轻地将他的眼泪擦掉。

Tom以为Peter不知道自己为什么流泪。

Peter只是不太清楚Tom为什么在难过罢了。

他希望男孩能告诉他。

\-----------------------------------

Tom把自己的手割伤了，就在Marge拜访他家的第二天。

Peter根本无法控制自己不去生Marge的气，就算他没有表现出来。

被Marge发现Dickie的戒指之后，Tom实际上只慌张了几秒，当时的情况有点像之前Freddie发现他伪装Dickie时的那样，他几乎没有在“杀了Marge”这件事上有所犹豫。而跟之前相比，他多了份玩心，在一步步用语言和身体逼近Marge的过程中，Tom盯着对方，出奇的愤怒让他握住剃刀的手感觉不到疼痛。

他从未如此冷静过，甚至能想象出接下来手指划过女人颤抖的劲动脉时会是什么感觉。

可是Peter突然从门外出现了，Marge像握住救命稻草一般地擒住他。

那些条理清晰的计划在Tom的头脑里自动清空了，他慌乱地呆在原地看着Peter抱住Marge。

一丝疼意冷不丁地扎进Tom的右手，他低头，发现自己的手正在流血，愤怒消退之后痛感渐渐苏醒，鲜血涌出渗透了白色的浴袍。

Peter也看见了，他想躲开Marge去帮Tom包扎，可Tom头也不回地丢下一句“你试试，你试着劝劝她——我放弃。”

在送Marge坐上回酒店的士的途中，她一直在胡言乱语。

“Dickie死了...”

“Tom要杀了我...”

Peter被这些言论弄得心烦意乱，在Marge坐上车之后立即赶回Tom身边。

 

“我从未对她做过什么，我难道做过什么伤害她的事吗？”Tom冷静地演绎着谎言，心里为不能了结Marge的生命而感到遗憾。

“听着...”Peter将医用胶布剪成合适的大小，“听着，你不能同她怄气。她很迷惑，需要一个迁怒的对象，所以她迁怒于你。”

Tom发出一声无奈的冷笑。

Peter用胶布贴住他手掌上血肉模糊的伤口，安抚地说：“我会回去和她好好谈谈。”

Tom依旧低着头。

两个人都怀揣着心事。

Peter凝视着Tom。

“至于你，要么换个安全剃刀，要么就留胡子吧。”

听到这句话，Tom终于抬起头和他对视，男孩被逗笑了，腼腆的笑容让Peter感到安心。

Peter忽然想起前一天男孩噩梦之后的样子，Tom整个人乱七八糟地从梦中挣脱出来为他和Marge开门。只一眼Peter就能知道Tom又做噩梦了。

当时趁着Marge去盥洗室，他问Tom：“你想让我留下吗？”

Tom拒绝了。

若是以前的Peter，他大概会顺从Tom的心意，可是自那次宣告主权一般的亲吻之后，他感觉有什么改变了。

“我会回来的。”沉默了一会儿后他淡淡地说，语气里带着某种决心。

Tom转身看向Peter，他们对视了几秒钟，都发现对方眼神里有些令人无法忽视的东西。

Peter又对着他温柔地绽开了一个笑容，Tom感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，他低头慌乱地在口袋里摸索，终于摸出一串钥匙递给对方。

Peter接过去，满意而了然地宣布着：“你的钥匙。”

 

此时这串钥匙正安静地待在Peter的口袋里，而Peter正安静地坐在沙发上看书，Tom在旁边疲惫地入睡，他睡得很不安稳，手上伤痕一跳一跳地疼，让他本就混乱不堪的梦境变得更加黑暗。

Tom又因为噩梦哭了。

现在这已经不是能让Peter忽视的现象了，他隐隐察觉到事情的严重性。

“Tom要杀了我...”

Marge的话在他心头响起。

Peter感到心烦意乱，Tom会是一个犯罪者吗？

他痛苦地在心里反驳这个观点，莫名地生起气来，也不知道是对Marge还是自己。

Tom的眼泪濡湿了沙发的一小块布料。

男孩被唤醒后依然在漏水，半梦半醒之间他感觉自己被搀着走了一段路，最终躺在一个非常柔软的地方。

Tom混乱地睁开微肿的眼睛，发现Peter正俯身看着他，而自己躺在卧室的床上。

“Peter...”Tom抬起手摸了摸脸颊，是湿的，“我...”

“你又哭了。”

“抱歉...”

“我更希望你是以另一种方式为我哭出来。”

Peter说道，就像在讨论今晚的食谱似的。但是Tom一下子就愣住了，耳朵迅速红了起来。

天啊，Tom想，他是真的很喜欢我。

Tom哭得更厉害了，挣扎着用胳膊捂住脸，感觉第一次被爱意灼伤得如此严重。强烈的愧疚感令他痛苦不堪。

“嘘...没事的，”Peter在男孩耳边低声安抚着，心碎地亲吻他掌心的伤口，“可以吗？Tom，我可以吗？”

男孩痛苦地扭动着身体，愧疚感在体内肆意窜逃，不允许他有获得快乐的念头。

但Peter还在等他的答案。

Tom颤抖着点头，感觉这个小小的动作夺走了他大部分的生命。

一个吻落在男孩的喉咙上，他失神地挪开挡在自己面前的胳膊，虚弱地环住了Peter的肩膀。

Peter开始亲吻他的锁骨，这让他产生了从未有过的颤动，衬衫被解开，露出了男孩苍白的肌肤。在男孩如此脆弱的时候，Peter知道自己应该更加坚定。

正如第一次亲吻时那样，他将手抚上Tom紧致的腰腹，拇指磨蹭引起对方支离破碎的呻吟，男孩的眼睛周围连着耳朵的那一片都红得不像样，但不可否认的是，那样子非常好看。

所有触碰给Tom带来的震颤最终都化成了百分之七十的悲伤和百分之三十的快乐。

可是人是一种非常有趣的动物，他们的情感并不能单纯地代数叠加和正负抵消，无论占比，所有感情都不可忽视且无法磨灭，即使悲伤占了百分之七十，Tom依旧可以靠剩下的百分之三十去治愈自己被爱意灼伤的血肉淋漓。

Peter的手覆上Tom的欲望，带来几声清冽而略带沙哑的喘息，男孩被抚慰时并不会发出很大的动静，只是偶尔嘶哑地呻吟出声，挠在Peter心上有些痒。

“嗯......啊...进——”Tom眼底里全是病态的欲望，他羞赧地将腿缠上Peter的腰，“进来...Peter...求你了...”

本来Peter只是想单方面地抚慰男孩，而不是真的做下去。更何况，他想，第一次不该如此悲伤的。

可是现在看来，如果他就此停下，男孩可能会因此被摧毁。

Peter低头吻住了Tom，进入的过程是挣扎的，男孩的紧致和男人的火热导致两个人都大汗淋漓气喘吁吁，Tom甚至因为疼痛而脸色苍白了好一阵。

他们交换着苦涩的亲吻，谁都不愿意第一个结束。

事实上，身体的疼痛反而让Tom好受多了，适应了一会后，他不由自主地扭起腰来，之前眼底里病态的欲望已经全部变成纯粹的贪欲，男孩依恋地搂着Peter，看男人额前垂下的几缕汗湿的发丝随动作晃动着。

因为怕Tom把手上的伤口扯开，Peter干脆将他的手腕握紧撑在他身侧的柔软被单上。

Tom没有说出来，但是他真的为此感到特别心动。

他被操得狼狈不堪，一头乱糟糟的金发湿哒哒地粘在脑门上，右手的伤口依旧在隐隐作痛，可是不消一会儿就被卷入快感的浪潮中不见了。

男孩非常害羞，但还是尽可能地舒展自己以更好的接纳对方。他将左手抚上Peter的脸庞，Peter的眼睛又深又暗，仿佛有一场黑色的风暴在里面席卷着，他沉默地看着Tom。

Tom感觉自己的脸烧了起来，他控制不住地喊起Peter的名字，每一声都带着点绝望的爱意和甜蜜的期待，Peter没有说话，但是手却将他抱的更紧了些，同时也进入得更深了些，用身体上的温柔缠绵告诉Tom——我在这里。

男孩确实以另一种方式为Peter哭了出来，以一种更好的方式。

不知为何，这两个人心里同时都在想，希望这件事结束后，对方能够原谅自己。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

他们一直睡到了中午。

外面不知道什么时候下起了雨，一阵雷声惊醒了Tom，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现Peter抱着他睡得很熟。昨天晚上窗帘没有拉好，于是现在外头的雨便淅淅沥沥地打在玻璃上，然后在流淌的过程中被下一批雨滴截断。

被子里很暖和，Tom看看窗外，外面全部都是阴冷的灰色，这让他分不清现在到底是一天中的哪个时刻。有时候大风刮过会让外面的街道叮当作响，遥远的犬吠和突兀的人声偶尔会响起，但是马上又会隐匿进声势浩大的雨里。

Tom真的很喜欢这种天气，他满足地叹气，试图再次入睡，但总觉得自己似乎忘了什么重要的事情。

直到他在Peter怀里稍微动了一下。

他的腰，从来都没有，这么隐秘地痛过。

事实是，他们昨晚真的有点做过头了。

这个事实击中了Tom，他攥紧了Peter深黑色的上衣，紧张和害羞起来，意识到这个灰蒙蒙的——姑且称它为早晨吧——原来并不是某个美梦。

他的睡衣穿得好好的，身上也没有任何可疑的干涸的痕迹或者令人不适的液体，很显然Peter为他好好清理了一番，但是其中没有任何一个细节是他记得的。

但慢慢地他记起了更多的，其他细节，比如，Peter进入他时的感觉。

一声绝望的呜咽从Tom的喉咙里钻出来，他的心跳仿佛和雨声融为一体，振聋发聩地在屋子里响起。他细细地喘气，因为回忆起昨天晚上某些令人难以启齿的对话和具体过程而脸涨得通红。

他们一直在做爱，Peter会用那热力十足的手掌按住Tom酥软的腰部，另一只手托着他肚子，亲他汗湿的背部，而Tom真的完全无法挣脱，他会律动地左右摆腰，只为获得一点点休息的间隙，但结果只会让他叫地不成样子。

平时对他无比温柔的Peter在跟他做爱时反而显得沉默又坚定，没有什么表情，掌控欲十足，就格外让Tom心动。

此时Tom蜷缩在对方怀里，感觉自己勃起了。

他将脸埋进Peter的宽松的衣服里，嗅他的味道，小心翼翼地磨蹭大腿，为一点点摩擦和挤压而爽到全身颤抖。

这个时候Peter被他的小动作弄醒了。

Tom迅速地闭上眼睛，感觉昨晚的那种愧疚感正在慢慢苏醒并且开始蚕食他，他僵硬地窝在Peter怀里。

在这之后的几秒内Peter并没有什么反应，他似乎又睡着了。

Tom又紧张地等了一会，直到屋子里除了雨声和他们的呼吸声，一切都安静下来。Peter闻起来真的很好，他喷了平时的香水，现在只剩下淡淡的后调，但这依旧让Tom头晕目眩。

他非常缓慢地将手探到两腿之间，身体转到某个比较舒服的姿势，开始用带伤的右手笨拙地抚慰自己，他的呼吸又沉又重，为了不要颤抖得太过厉害所以全身都在用劲导致他不到一分钟就开始冒汗。

这样局限的自慰让Tom感到口干舌燥，但Peter看起来睡得很香，他就大胆地将裤子褪下去一点，掏出自己半勃的阴茎小幅度地撸动，用近乎残忍的力道摩擦铃口，在一夜的性爱后他敏感地要命，衣服布料的摩擦都能让他惊喘着叫出声来。

他咬住嘴唇，最终只能发出嗯嗯的声响。

在临近高潮的时候，雨下得更大了，Tom趁着这点吵闹的间隙漏出几声甜腻的呻吟，这让Peter想起了昨晚Tom骑在他身上时发出的声音。

他从刚才开始就一直没有睡着，男孩的所有小动作和声音都让他硬得发疼，他很想知道Tom会做到哪一步，还是会难耐地叫醒自己。

Tom着迷地蹭着Peter，高潮倾泻在他的身上，他轻轻地喊：

“啊...Pete...我快要...”

Peter决定把这个当作邀请。

他不顾男孩的惊呼翻身将他压在身下，Tom就在Peter吻他的那一刻达到了高潮的顶峰，他不受控制地挣扎和呜咽，因为接吻而喘不过气。Peter揽着他的腰，这让他颤抖地更厉害了。

粘稠的精液蹭到了两个人的裤子上，弄得又脏又难以清理，但他们还在接吻，Peter将手探进男孩的上衣摸他光洁的肌肤，Tom则是因为感到丢脸和羞愧而一直挣扎，两个人抱在一起，都摩擦到了某些部位，但是这个过程中他们还是在接吻，然后他们开始做爱。

进入的时候比第一次顺利多了，有男孩刚刚射出来的温热精液当作润滑，一切都更加直接和刺激。不知道怎么搞的，Tom看起来比之前还要害羞，Peter觉得有点好笑也有点可爱，毕竟这一切都是前者挑拨的。

Tom真的很喜欢Peter进入他时的感觉，他的后穴会被撑得又涨又满，几乎有点疼，但是不知为何酥酥痒痒的让他浑身发颤，他觉得小腹好热，腹股沟那里湿漉漉的，肌肉还绷得很紧，汗水会聚集在腹部稍微凹下去的地方，然后在他弓起腰的时候向侧边流走。

在某次挣扎的过程中Tom手掌上的止血胶布被扯开了，露出里面已经结痂的伤口，他用手指去碰那块痂，有点痒。

“别挠。”Peter开口了，出于卫生考虑帮Tom将止血胶布小心地全部撕下来，扔到床头的桌子上，这个动作让阴茎抵到某个浅浅的位置，男孩不受控制地啜泣起来，几滴透明的前液从他的铃口涌了出来，摇摇欲坠地挂在涨得发红的龟头上，随着他扭腰的动作蹭得腹部到处都是。

“Peter，我...哈....那里——还要...”

“Good boy，”Peter抓住男孩的胯，浅浅地抽插，每一次都会蹭到那个能让男孩喘不过气的地方，“舒服吗？”

“我不知道...啊啊——”

可恨的小骗子。

不过很显然Peter并不在乎这一点，他得负责让Tom开心起来。

但上帝似乎不这么想，至少，罗马和纽约的上帝都不这么想。

这时客厅的电话响了起来，Tom的身体痛苦地僵硬起来。

“不用去理会，”Peter在他耳边安抚地说道，“一会儿还会打过来的。”

Tom用发红的眼睛凝视着Peter，眼神里有某些让后者无法反驳的东西。

于是他从男孩的身体里退出来，男孩迅速地爬下床，差点没站稳。

Tom随意地扯了扯上衣，脚步虚浮地离开房间，Peter能看见自己的精液从男孩绯红的大腿内侧淌下。

电话铃声在三秒后沉寂下来，这时候Peter才发现，外面的雨停了。


End file.
